A variety of beverage making devices have been developed which combine heated water with a beverage making substance such as coffee or tea to produce a resultant beverage. Such beverage making equipment typically includes some kind of funnel, basket, or other device for containing the beverage brewing substance positioned on a brewer housing to retain the funnel proximate to a water delivery system for receiving water therefrom. The beverage brewing substance is retained within the funnel in a porous or foraminous filter such as a metal or plastic “permanent” filter formed of mesh or other porous materials as well as paper, cloth or other porous fabric-like structures. Water is introduced into the brewer where it is heated or it displaces previously heated water to dispense the water into the brewing funnel. Combination of the water and the beverage brewing substance cause an extraction of solids, flavors, oils and other materials from the coffee. As the water filters through, combines with, and causes extraction of the coffee, a liquid coffee beverage is dispensed through the funnel. The funnel is provided with at least one drain hole generally in the bottom of the funnel for dispensing the coffee into a cup, carafe, or other receiving container positioned below the funnel.
Typically these brewers rely upon the flow of gravity from the point at which water is dispensed into the coffee. Once the water combines with the ground coffee gravity provides the driving force for the flow of coffee during the extraction process of the brew cycle. Since a drain hole is provided in the bottom of the funnel, the brewed coffee will drain through the filter material, collecting in a bottom portion of the funnel defining a cavity below the filter material and then draining through the open drain hole. Once again, this process is typically driven by the delivery of water to the coffee and then gravity causing movement of water through the ground coffee and the movement of brewed beverage from the funnel through the drain hole. One of the results of this brewing process is that it requires time to combine the water with the ground coffee, extract the beverage from the ground coffee, and then dispense the brewed beverage from the funnel into the collection container.